This invention is in the field of counterbalancing devices. In many instances it is desirable to counterbalance the weight of a movable closure and to hold the closure safely in an open position. Such closures may be, for example, automobile deck lids and hatch covers, hoods, tail gates and rear wall structures. These closures are desirably counterbalanced in an open position. Because of the weight of such closures, it is desired to provide such counterbalancing structures so that the user of the vehicle will not have to lift the entire weight of the closure. The present invention provides a counterbalancing device which is quiet in operation, which includes helper spring means to cause initial operator unassisted opening of the closure, and which includes novel grommet means for attaching the counterbalance between the movable structure and fixed support structure.